<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say you won't let go by 00zens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196412">say you won't let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens'>00zens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, jaemin loves holding hands and renjun loves his hands being held, just renjun reminiscing :(, renmin soft boyfies!!!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jaemin is constantly holding renjun's hands, and the latter absolutely loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say you won't let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think we are all in need of some soft renmin boyfriend content... so i present you this. i feel like the title makes it sound kind of sad, but i promise this is pure fluff!! the flashbacks/memories are all from before they got together :] enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jaemin was not the best with words. instead, he had many habits that would tell people how he was feeling. renjun caught onto them fairly quickly, but he never pointed them out because he always found it quite endearing that jaemin was never actually aware of himself doing them.</p>
<p>these habits were various. they ranged from him stomping his feet around when he got excited to him rubbing a specific spot on his wrist when nervous. renjun loved all of them─ how could he not─ but his personal favorite was jaemin’s habit of grabbing onto his hand absentmindedly. </p>
<p>there were never any words exchanged, but when one of them needed comfort the younger’s first instinct was to hold renjun’s hand and rub circles into it, right over where the boy’s birthmark was. jaemin wouldn’t even have to look at renjun, but the action told renjun enough. </p>
<p>renjun had many favorite moments with jaemin, most of them having to do with this habit. the earliest he could think of was in the beginning stages of their friendship, when jaemin comfortingly held his hand during lunch as renjun vented to him about all the stress he was feeling about the placement exams taking place the following week. </p>
<p>“i just… i have so much to do and no time to do it. i knew senior year would be hard, but…” renjun trailed off as he felt the younger take his hand in his. he looked at him questioningly, but jaemin’s eyes urged him to go on. “i don’t know. i just want to fast forward to the end of the year… go on the senior trips and get my acceptance letters…”</p>
<p>jaemin shot a small smile at the older, rubbing his thumb subconsciously over the boy’s birthmark. renjun watched as he thought for a second, before speaking up for the first time.</p>
<p>“you’re huang renjun. i promise, you got this.”</p>
<p>the next big memory was probably the one renjun held closest to his heart. all the flights back home for the holidays had been cancelled due to the bad storms, leaving him with no one to spend christmas with. he planned to keep it to himself, to just spend it alone, not wanting to bother any of his friends who he was sure was busy celebrating with their own families. </p>
<p>but then he had one too many glasses of wine, and tipsy renjun decided to post on his instagram story, revealing the lonely christmas he was about to have.</p>
<p>ten minutes later, a confused renjun was opening his front door to smiley jaemin, whose hands were occupied by bags full of food.</p>
<p>“what are you doing here? shouldn’t you be with your family?” renjun inquired, hurriedly helping the boy in as the storm was still bad.</p>
<p>after getting inside, jaemin grabbed renjun’s hand and dragged the boy to his own living room.</p>
<p>“i saw your story. what are you doing spending christmas alone? i thought you were going home for a week.” jaemin spoke as he placed the takeout he bought on the coffee table. renjun’s ears reddened. “flight got cancelled.”</p>
<p>jaemin frowned, looking up at the boy. “why didn’t you call? you know i’d drop any plans i have─ not that i had any plans─ for you.” </p>
<p>renjun sighed, taking a pair of chopsticks from the younger. “i just didn’t wanna bother you. i know you really love christmas, i thought you’d really want to spend it with your family.” </p>
<p>“they all went on a family trip for the holidays. i had to stay back because of finals. you’re telling me we were both gonna spend christmas alone?” jaemin laughed. renjun smiled at the sound of it, shaking his head. “i guess it was fate, for us to spend the holidays together.”</p>
<p>jaemin grinned widely at the older. “soulmate shit, yeah?”</p>
<p>the next hour they sat and ate, catching up with each other as they hadn’t been able to hang out for a week because of exams. renjun was almost fully sober now, the food and talking to jaemin easily bringing him out of his tired, tipsy state. though, his clingy side was definitely still showing.</p>
<p>after cleaning up, jaemin brought over a large blanket to where renjun was on the couch, browsing through netflix to find a movie to watch. he threw himself down next to the older, before laying the blanket over them. renjun instinctively cuddled closer to jaemin, his body desperate for a source of warmth that didn’t require him endlessly rubbing his hands together.</p>
<p>it was when he saw renjun looking at his family’s christmas posts that jaemin’s hand found its rightful place intertwined with the older’s. he gave it a reassuring squeeze, before rubbing over the same spot and turning his attention back to the movie on the tv.</p>
<p>renjun is sure that that was when he realized he was in deep.</p>
<p>the boy was brought back to the present at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist, his boyfriend’s chin resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“what’s on your mind? you’ve being stirring your coffee for like, two minutes straight.” jaemin laughed, warmth spreading throughout renjun’s body.</p>
<p>renjun smiled fondly before turning around in the boy’s arms, back pressed against the counter as he pressed a kiss to the younger’s cheek. “nothing, just. you, i guess.”</p>
<p>jaemin grinned, kissing renjun’s forehead as he moved to hold his boyfriend’s smaller hands in his. </p>
<p>“come back to bed? it’s a sunday… way too early to be actually doing stuff.”</p>
<p>renjun sighed before nodding, allowing jaemin to lead him by the hand to their shared bedroom. he followed the younger into bed like a puppy, their bodies molding together perfectly as they faced the same direction. jaemin gently threw his arm over renjun’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the boy’s neck before his breathing evened out, his exhaustion quickly catching up to him.</p>
<p>renjun smiled to himself as he felt the younger’s hand grasp his unknowingly. he gave it a small squeeze before closing his eyes, humming to himself as he allowed sleep to take over his body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaand scene. i hope you liked it! feel free to leave kudos/comments :] you can also leave thoughts in my cc! it's in my twitter bio, @renminsung! til next timeeeee :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>